


My Favourite Pillow

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pillow Talk, Post coital, Tumblr Prompt, no i love you more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Gestalt is concerned that Myfanwy doesn't have a pillow. Myfanwy disagrees.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	My Favourite Pillow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Soft and Fluffy" prompt #1 by exodeuxing on Tumblr.

Myfanwy woke up with her head at the foot of the bed. Gestalt's bodies were scattered all over in different positions, most notably Teddy, whose chest was beneath her head. Gestalt stirred and Eliza passed her a pillow. She motioned for Teddy to get up so she could place it under his head.

"That was meant for you," Eliza protested.

"I don't need it," Myfanwy said as Teddy relented and allowed her to place the pillow under his head. She lay back down, burying her face in his chest once again, sighing into their embrace.

"You make a great pillow."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You make a great pillow."


End file.
